


Personal Favor

by HyperionScumbag



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Children, Discovery, Father Figures, Gay Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Poor Rhys, Secret Relationship, Secret Sex, Smut, gay shit, he's in for a surprise, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionScumbag/pseuds/HyperionScumbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel keeps scaring off her babysitters with her powers, causing Jack having to constantly come home early. He's exhausted his his sitter resources and trying to figure out what to do, so he asks a certain someone for a favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has officially scared off the last available babysitter, making Jack's life a bit harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I last wrote anything so don't expect this to be great. I'm getting back into the writing business and doing my best getting back to it.

Being CEO of the most successful and powerful company in the 6 galaxies was by no means simple in any way, shape or form. The constant meetings, people pushing for project funding, signing documents and having to deal with other smaller less significant companies trying to kiss your ass to get on good terms so they don't get stomped into the ground by the big boys, it was constantly stress headaches, sleepless nights and days forgetting to eat and not showering, constant work to keep other work from piling up too high and burying him alive. Despite all this, you'd never know it was an issue looking at him. By this point the CEO was a professional bullshitter. He was Handsome Jack. He couldn't let anyone see him as less than the embodiment of power and control itself. Not a single person ever saw Jack lose himself as CEO, except for one motivated, reliable and loyal, maybe even too loyal, young man who was appointed to be his head programmer, Rhys. He wan't pleased with the idea of needing him to begin with, not liking the idea that he actually needed help to do his job and keep it manageable. But the suppressed and hidden stress was enough to convince Jack to give in and hire him to lessen his work load, or at least make it easier to work with.  
That was little over two years ago. Since then, his job had become considerably easier to manage and less stressful than it had been years before. But while his job itself wasn't much of a problem anymore, a new issue was emerging.

Jack sat at his desk, reading over papers that had been sent in from R&D about genetic alterations they were considering to practice on the new Stalkers that were due to be born in a few weeks. Finally something fucked up and demented enough that he would moderately enjoy reading about. Though as he was reading, he was interrupted by his ECHO. With a huff, he puts through whoever it was with an annoyed 'hello'. The room fell silent as he listened to the voice on the other end, glancing up at Rhys who was seated across the room at his own desk. Their eyes met, Rhys meeting Jack's gaze with a confused expression. 

Once the ECHO connection was ended, the CEO pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a soft sigh. The young Cybernetic man spoke up, a bit unsure. "Is everything alright? Calls don't usually go straight to you." His hands stopped working at what they were doing on his own Comm as he kept his eyes stuck to the older man across the room. Rhys watched him stand up and run his fingers through his hair before grabbing his ECHO and briskly making his way over towards the man's desk.

"I need you to cancel whatever meetings we had today. I don't care what excuse you give them, just make it happen. I'm heading home." When he glanced down at Rhys he was met with a rather annoyed frown. 

"I'm not a PA Jack. And this is the 3rd time this week you've done this and that's not even counting the countless times in the previous months. You're the CEO of this company, you can't just be leaving every time you get a personal call." No matter how much the Cybernetic man looked up to his boss, this had to stop, or at the very least he had to figure out what was going on with the older male. He noticed that whenever he would leave early after getting a call, he didn't seem like his usual self. No snarky remarks, no innuendos and far less pet names than normal. If anything, the man would seem angry, and it was unsettling to say the least. 

Jack looked Rhys dead in the eyes, face serious as his eyes narrowed. "I don't believe I asked for your opinion on the matter, princess. I'm not happy I have to leave either but I can't really help this. So shut that pretty little mouth and do what I asked, okay Pumpkin?" Then without another word, he left his office through the sliding doors to make his way home. He had lost count of the times he has had to leave work early, and Rhys was right, he had to stop. But if only it was that easy.

 

\--

 

 Unlocking the door to his pent house, Jack could hear a light sobbing inside, hics and sniffling. Rolling his eyes, he walks inside to find a young woman on his couch, hugging her knees and wiping at her eyes, trying to keep her distance from a little dark haired girl in the corner of the room. The moment she heard the man come in, she immediately grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, almost pushing the taller man out of the way. His eyes shift to the young girl, brow furrowed. "Angel." He watched as she turned her head away, avoiding his gaze. "Don't think you can get off with this and not talk about it." Closing the door behind himself, he locks it and slowly strides over to his daughter, looking down on her.

"I'm sorry..." The child shifts uncomfortably, feeling his eyes digging into her as she continues to avoid him. 

Kneeling down beside her, his fingers run through his hair, brushing it back as he huffs, moving his hand to his face, covering his eyes and rubbing them. "What did you do this time?" It was difficult to mask the annoyance in his voice.

"I used Phaseshift to turn on the TV..." The 8 year old sheepishly glances up at her father, worry on her face. This was the 10th babysitter they had gone through, all of them quitting on the spot after seeing her use Phaseshift. The last time she used it to change the channel, time before that she used it to hack into the sitters ECHO so she could call her Jack, and all the times before that it was something different. She knew she wasn't supposed to use her powers around her sitters, or really anyone aside from jack, but she hated it. Angel was tired of having to hide her powers just because Jack didn't want anyone knowing what she was.

"Angel, what did I tell you about using your powers around people? I've told you countless times. Tell me, what have I said?" His tone was losing its hint of annoyance, replacing it with worry and concern. Placing his hand on her cheek, he makes Angel face him to look at him, raising his brow waiting for her response.

The girl sighs heavily as she hesitantly looks into her father's eyes. "If the wrong person learns I'm a siren, they will try to take me away from you." Though it sounds a bit paranoid, it had happened before. Around the time she was 2 or 3, Angel had used Phaseshift while out with Jack and it had caught the eye of a few individuals, which an attempted kidnapping ensued. Needless to say, the airlock was used later that day, but it was the biggest scare of Jack's life, and after that he banned her from using her Phaseshift outside of their home or in front of anyone but him. Her father had never told her why the men tried to take her, or why her powers were cause for such trouble, but she never questioned him.

After hearing the girl repeat to him what he had told her countless times, his face relaxes and he cards his fingers through her soft black hair. He didn't know what he was going to do about her tomorrow. He didn't have anyone to watch her and he didn't want to take the time off work to spend the day with her and look for a new sitter, after all, he had work to do. No matter how much the girl tried convincing him that she was old enough to be alone, he wouldn't have it. There was no way he was going to leave his only daughter alone for over 6 hours, even though he knew very well she was smart enough to stay alone. He couldn't take her to work with him, no one at Hyperion knew about her and he wanted to keep it that way. "What am I going to do with you, princess... You can't keep doing this. Now we have no one to watch you tomorrow."

With a huff, the little Siren stands up so she is for the most part face to face with Jack. "Why don't you just stay home? You haven't done that in a long time..." With her small hands she fixes the man's hair which was disheveled from him running his fingers through it. 

"Because I have work to do. The CEO can't just take days off sweet cheeks, I have to be there. Besides, my business partner is already annoyed with me for walking out again today thanks  _someone_." Jack softly jabs at her stomach with his index finger on the 'someone'. "As much as I'd like to stay and not deal with the morons at work, they'd be lost without me there." Staying home with the young girl did sound pretty nice, since it had been a long time since he spent the day with her. If he had the opportunity, he'd spend more time with her, but being a single father working full time running a company wasn't easy, even for Handsome Jack. 

Angel for silent for a moment before a frown had worked its way onto her face, not bothering to argue with the man on him not being able to stay home. The look on her face was almost comical to the older man, her expression a bit overly dramatic. 

"It's getting late, Pumpkin, let's get you to bed." Getting to his feet, he hooks his hands under her arms lifting her up, resting her on his side as she loosely wraps her arms around her father's neck. The girl's weight against him had a comforting familiarity, reminding him why he does what he does, aside for the money and power. This kid was the reason he took his job so seriously for the most part. "So, what did you two do today?" Jack glances at her as he carried her down the hall.

Her legs dangled under her, kicking them slightly. "We drew and she taught me how to water color. She even painted my nails for me." Holding out a hand for Jack to see as well as one of her feet, she wiggled her toes and fingers.

"Yellow, huh? I thought your favorite color was blue."

"It is. But you like yellow." After showing off her nails she drops her leg back down, her arm back around his neck, softly grabbing at the shoulder of his shirt.

A chuckle rung from his throat as Jack opened her bedroom door and turning on the light so he could see and navigate through the messy room. Making his away across her room, he steps over toys and discarded crayons carefully before finally making it to her bed. Setting her on the bed, she situates herself to lay down as Jack pulls the covers up and over her before sitting on the edge of the bed. It was painfully obvious that the girl was tired. She was constantly rubbing her eyes and holding back yawns. Gazing down at the child, he strokes at her hair, his thumb grazing softly over her cheekbone. "Get some rest, alright? I'll have this figured out in the morning."

Angel nods before yawning and stretching one of her arms out towards the man, hooded eyes looking up at him as she made grabby hands towards him. 

Her father leans in, wrapping an arm gently around her before kissing her above her eye. "Goodnight, kiddo." Once she was further situated and he was convinced she wasn't going to try to get up and bother him, he turns off the light and closes the door behind himself. The CEO goes to his own room, changing into a clean Hyperion sweater and loose sweats, removing his mask and setting it on his bedside table before settling into his bed, leaning up against the headboard. Comm in hand, Jack searched desperately for a sitter service or even just someone looking to make some pocket money who Angel hadn't already scared the piss out of. It proved to be difficult, as after close to 3 hours of searching, he was yet to find anyone. Jack found himself getting angry, his grip tightening on his Comm. Forcing him to take a deep before setting the object aside and rubbing his eyes. Jack runs his fingers over the scar on his face, working his brain, trying to figure something out.  Though is concentration was interrupted when he heard a beeping emit from his Comm. Picking it up and looking over the screen, he had received a message from Rhys.

_Is everything okay?_

Jack smirks, tapping his fingers on the screen.   
_Awe, are you worried about me? I didn't know you cared so much Rhysie._

Rhys was settled down on his couch, Comm in hand. Reading over the reply to his message, he huffs, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.  
_Don't flatter yourself. You've left me stuck with piles of work, making me have to work overtime enough that I think you owe me an explanation, and because of you I got my ass chewed by the head of R &D for having to cancel the meeting yet again. _

Narrowing his eyes, the older man thinks for a moment, sighing before replying.  
_Well it looks like you're going to have to deal with them again. I'm not coming in tomorrow._

Those words alone caused Rhys' head to pound from annoyance, the stress settling in. He couldn't believe this, his work load was going to double, if not triple and not to mention this wasn't even work he was hired to do. On top of that there was a pile already building up on Jack's desk.  
_It's a mystery why I haven't quit yet._

_You're too obsessed with me to quit, Rhysie. And not to mention you've seen too much. I'd either have to strangle or airlock you._

Rolling his eyes, Rhys didn't bother responding. Setting his Comm beside himself on the couch he leans his head back. He knew Jack was right. Rhys had seen far too much, had seen Jack lose himself too many times to be able to leave with his life, though to be honest, he didn't mind. Rhys had always looked up to Jack, admired him, saw him as a god, and was honored that he was able to work so close to the king of Hyperion. It was more than he could have ever asked for. The fact he was able to see so many different sides to the man was something he took great pride in, knowing he was most certainly the only one to have seen so much of him and lived.

Having become obvious that the young man wasn't going to answer, Jack shifting, laying down on his back with a soft sigh. His head was spinning about what to do, still not having a solution for the situation. In the end, he decided he would worry about it in the morning and settled into bed, quickly falling asleep.

 

\--

 

Jack woke up with a start as Angel jumped on him, bouncing on top of him before rolling off and sitting by him, shaking her father firmly. He lets out a groan, rolling onto his back to meet eyes with his offspring. "What do you need, kiddo.." Bringing his hand up to his face, he covers his eyes and rubs the sleep out of them.

"You're late for work. Those 'morons' would be lost without you, remember?" Angel rubs her eye as she stifles a yawn, still a bit sleepy. 

The older man sits up, hunching over as he rubs his face. His hair stood up in all directions, messy from tossing and turning all night. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to stay asleep, let alone get to sleep. All through out the night he was still thinking and trying to figure out what he could do, who he could go to, where he could find someone to watch Angel so he could go to work. "I'm not going in today, Pumpkin. Gotta stay and watch you." Letting out a final yawn, he throws his legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly and stretching, lifting his arms over his head.

The beginning of the day wasn't very exciting. Jack gave Angel a bath, made her breakfast then did some of the schooling that he had set out for the sitter to go over with her. A few hours was spent watching her play, watching tv with her, just generally keeping her entertained as he did his best to not stress over what he was going to do. Angel had settled down by about 3pm, sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest and chewing on her thumb nail as she watched her movie. He took the chance to do some work from home, working on his Comm as he glanced at the tv whenever Angel would make a sound of reaction, but couldn't get out of his head what we was going to do about her...

There weren't many people that Jack trusted, if any. He'd ask Nisha for help, but it's all too obvious how terrible she would be with children, especially one like Angel. Athena? No. She's a cool chick but not fit for taking care of kids. Jack considered Timothy but he was on a so called 'mission'.   
That leaves one person...  Knowing his child was far too involved with the movie to care if he left the room, Jack went to his bedroom and called up the only person he could think of. Once they picked up, he spoke softly.

"Hey kiddo, I've got a favor to ask of you. A personal favor."


	2. Her Name Is Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The existence of a young human is brought to Rhys' attention, followed by his first day watching Angel. It's going smoothly until Rhys makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short partly due to being lazy and mostly due to my Sister having just had twins and me helping care for them.  
> Not sure when the next update will be but I'll definitely get it out, I promise.
> 
> Also sorry I haven't gotten to the smut yet, but I promise it's coming.

Rhys sat at his desk in Jack's office, comm on, silent. Tapping his foot on the ground and his finger on his arm, he tried to take in what was just told to him, trying to actually believe it. A joke. It has to be a joke. There is no way he is serious.

"Rhys...? Cupcake, you still there?"

"Yeah, Jack I'm still here... could you repeat that just-... just one more time?" He rests his chin in the palm of one hand, covering his mouth as he focuses perhaps a bit too much on what the other man on the other end was saying.

"Seriously? Jesus Christ, alright, for the third time. I have a daughter. Her name is Angel. She has a bit of a, well, I'll just say _she's_ gifted. But this gift tends to scare people away. And by 'people' I mean specifically babysitters. I've gone through literally every agency and 'freelancer' on Helios as well as some from both those shit holes Elpis and Pandora. So I need to ask you a favor. A personal favor." On the other end, Jack sat on his bed, rubbing his face with a sigh before carding his fingers through his hair, tired of having to repeat himself.

Rhys wasn't even able to form words yet again, despite this being the third time being told. He simply couldn't wrap his head around it. Jack, THE Handsome Jack has a daughter? Wouldn't that mean he would had to of at some point been committed to someone? That alone didn't sound like Jack, at least not to Rhys, which he didn't like to brag but at this point he knew the man rather well.

"I'll take your silence as eagerness to hear the favor. I need you to watch Angel for me. Just for a bit until I can find someone else to do it."

"You want me to watch your daughter?" Rhys was convinced that Jack had officially lost it. “A daughter that at this point I am convinced is part of a joke you're trying to play on me.”

"Did I stutter, pumpkin?" Jack wasn't used to asking for help like this. Hell, he shouldn't be having to ask for help, he's Handsome fucking Jack. While waiting for Rhys to respond to him, he taps his foot on the ground, fingers still woven in his hair.

"Why me? I mean, I'm just a programmer. I don't have experience with kids, let alone kids who are 'gifted' whatever the hell that means. And what about work? I can't just ditch."

While Rhys did have a point, Jack rolls his eyes, letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Well for starters, you're the only person on Helios I've spent enough time with to know I can rely on to watch her, and don't tell anyone I said this, but I trust you more than anyone else on this fuckin' space station. Secondly, she's a smart kid for her age so all you'll have to do is make sure she doesn't get too rowdy, no real experience needed. I mean come on, she's related to me. She's literally my flesh and blood. Third, don't worry about her gift, alright, princess? Don't sweat that. Finally last of all, you're running me out of breath here, it'll be paid leave, alright? I'm your boss, I'll make it happen. Whatever work comes in for you I'll take care of. Now c'mon, I'm begging you, and I never beg, so this doesn't get out to anyone. Got it?"

The cybernetic man thought for a moment before letting out a soft sigh, pursing his lips before responding to the request. “Alright, sure. I'll do it, I'll watch the kid.” He still wasn't sure if this was a joke or not, still half expecting to show up at Jack's penthouse to find it void of any child and a hysterical Jack laughing at him for being so stupid as to actually believed he had a daughter. Though while he was somewhat expecting it, the sincerity in Jack's voice gave away that he was being serious about the situation.   
The simple fact that the older man was actually begging made it all the more believable.

“Perfect. Be here by 9am, I'll link my address to your ECHO.” Without giving him time to respond, Jack ended the call, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He actually told him he had a daughter... Was he going to regret this? Was Rhys going to let out that the CEO of Hyperion had a kid? Was the pencil pusher he had worked with for so long not as trust worthy as he thought? There was an endless list of worries going through his head but pushed them aside. If Rhys did betray him, he could always airlock him, or better yet, strangle him and dispose of the body, or put his body up for display, make him an example for everyone on what happens if you betray Handsome Jack.

He spent a few minutes sitting on the edge of his bed, not really thinking, just sitting, eyes closed and keeping to himself when the door to his room creaked open.  
Angel poked her head into to the room, leering at her father. “Dad? Are you okay?”

Opening his eyes, the man removes his hand from his head and nods, resting his arms on his knees before motioning for her to come over. “Yeah, I'm fine. C'mere a sec.”

With a skip, she shuffled over to him before hoisting herself up onto the bed beside him, looking up at the brunette. “What is it?” Angel kicked her legs on the edge of the bed, the limbs bouncing slightly on the side of the mattress.

“I've found someone who's going to take care of you for awhile. They'll be coming over tomorrow before I leave for work.” Looking down at her, he fixes her hair with a sigh. “He's someone I've been working with for while and I trust him to take care of you. But that doesn't change the rules. You still can't use your Phaseshift around him, you hear me?”

Angel nods slightly, bringing her legs up and crossing them, resting her elbows on her knees before placing her chin in her hands. “What's his name?”

“His name his Rhys. I think you'll like him.”

 

-

 

It was a few minutes till 9 when Rhys showed up at the address Jack had linked to his ECHO the day previous. It was his first time having ever been to the CEO's penthouse and it was admittedly a bit intimidating.   
After knocking on the door, he takes a step back and waits for a moment before the door opens. Jack didn't bother greeting him (as usual), he just turns around, leaving the door open for Rhys to come in as Jack leads him in.

“Alright kiddo, come meet the hellion.” The older man lead Rhys into the living room as he called out the girl's name. “Angel, Rhys is here.” Jack steps aside slightly for the two of them to get a look at each other.

Angel was sitting on the couch when the two of them entered the room, looking over her shoulder when she heard her name called. She got up from the couch and looked at the stranger before her. Having never been too much of a social girl, Angel was shy with new people, and this man being her fathers coworker didn't make it any different. Her gaze would jump from Rhys to her father.

Jack raises a brow at her and motions his head towards Rhys. “Introduce yourself, princess, you're old enough to do it yourself.” Even if Jack was a prick with no manners who never introduced himself (he IS Handsome Jack after all, everyone should know him), that didn't mean he was going to let his daughter be the same way.

It took her a moment, but she lifted her hand to wave slightly, muttering a soft hello.

Noticing her hesitance, Rhys gives a slight smile, kneeling down slightly to get at her level after stepping closer to her. “Angel, right? I'm Rhys. I work with your dad.” He puts out his hand, looking into her eyes, waiting for her to take his hand. It was taking every bit of him to not show how floored he was that Jack did in fact have a kid. A cute one at that, though it's to be expected, with how handsome he was, and he doubted her mother was anything but gorgeous.

The young girl looks at his hand for a moment, soon reaching her hand out as well to take his. She nods at her name. “You're the one who will be watching me?”

The Cybernetic man gives a nod. “Yeah, just until your dad can find someone else to do it. Not that I don't want to watch you, I just have work to do also.” He gives a soft laugh trying to make it less awkward for her.

Jack watches them as he grabs his jacket and slips it on. “Alright well you two seem to be getting along well. I have to go, I'm already late.” Strapping his gun to his thigh, he turns to make it for the door, when Angel sprints past Rhys, her attention now fully on her father.  
Hugging onto him to say goodbye, Jack kneels down and hugs her, kissing her head. “I'll see you tonight, pumpkin.”  
Jack had noticed Rhys watching the exchange, which he met with a glare that said 'tell anyone about this and your ass is out the airlock'.

The older male left, leaving the two alone in the home. Angel was back on the couch, hugging her knees as she watched the movie her and Jack were watching while waiting for Rhys. It was quiet in the home aside from the low volume from the TV. The home was exactly what Rhys had expected from Jack. It was large, furnished with expensive furniture, huge kitchen with marble counter tops, the physical embodiment of 'I'm a rich asshole and this is my home'.   
Though despite all that, the added touches of Angel's artwork and her toys laying around gave it a somewhat homely feel, which came as a surprise to Rhys.

The company man slowly made his way over to the couch the young girl was sitting on, sitting down on the opposite side to give her space. Rhys didn't have much experience with kids, the most being making eye contact with one while at the store. But Angel wasn't a baby, she's a bit older so it should be easier, right?  
Rhys bites the inside of his cheek, clearing his throat. “So, you uh.. like this movie?” He looks up at the screen before glancing back at Angel.

She nods slightly, mumbling something softly under her breath as she hugs her knees to her chest.

Rhys gives an awkward smile, leaning in a little. “Uh... sorry, what was that?”

“It's my favorite movie.” Angel looks at him from the corner of her eye. “Daddy would watch it with me when I was little.”

Not being able to help but chuckle softly at Jack being called 'Daddy', he leans back. “Well, you're still pretty little.” Rhys received a glance from the dark haired girl, her nose wrinkled slightly. Angel obviously did not appreciate being called little. He purses his lips before clearing his throat.

The two of them sat in their spots, watching the movie in relative silence. The movie was about half over when Rhys heard a soft thump beside him, looking over having found Angel's head dipped back against the couch, eyes closed. Glancing around, eyes scanning his surroundings, he spotted a blanket on a chair across the room. After retrieving it, he softly drapes it over her small frame, body curling up as she settles in.

While Angel slept, Rhys put on another movie after her's had ended, settling back with his Comm in hand. Even though he wasn't at his own station, he was able to access files and reports he had transferred to his Comm specifically to work on while watching the young girl. While she was asleep he might as well get some work done.   
It had been about half hour when his ECHO sounded off with a message.

_How's my pumpkin? She behaving?_

Rhys hadn't expected Jack to check in, but it was understandable, she is his daughter after all.

_She's alright, fell asleep a bit after you left for work._

_Alright, good. Now how are YOU hold up?  
_ Jack knew Rhys didn't have much experience with kids, and it was made painfully obvious when he met Angel, he didn't look like he knew what he was doing. But that aside, he knew he could handle himself.

_I'm fine, thank you very much. Don't forget you have a meeting at 4:30._

_Yeah, yeah, send me a reminder at 4:00._

Agreeing, he closed out of their conversation going back to reading through the documents he had transferred. While reading through them, his concentration was broke at the sound of fabric shifting. He looks over at Angel who was sitting up, rubbing her eyes.  
“Doing alright?”

Responding with a nod, her eyes squeeze shut with a yawn. Angel looks at him Comm curiously. She had always tried to play with Jack's, but due to delicate files and information that he had stored away on it, he would never let her. 

With a quirk of his brow, he follows her gaze to the object in his hand, tilting it slightly so she could see the screen.

The child crawls over, dragging the blanket with her. Crossing her legs, and fixing her blue dress to cover her legs before wrapping up in the blanket. Her face was curious as she looked over the images on his Comm.

“These are files I have to go through and decide if Jack-... your dad, needs to see them.” He swiped through folders as he noticed her eyes following the movements. He hadn't expected someone so young to be so fascinated with something like a Comm.   
Rhys stopped on a screen that contained business proposals as well as a locked file Jack had sent him to work on a few days back.

“What's that?” Angel pointed at the closed file curiously, finger softly touching the screen, causing a notification to pop up stating its being locked.

“Not sure. Your dad sent me it to me a few days ago to hack, I just haven't gotten to it.” He shrugs slightly as he goes to set it down on his lap, when small hands take hold of his Comm. Rhys wasn't sure what she was doing, but as he was about to pull it away from her, he noticed a faint glowing from her covered arm. He was stunned and a bit confused. Okay, VERY confused. What the hell was going on?   
When he looked down at the screen of his Comm, patterns of 1's and 0's were scrolling down his screen. It wasn't until then that he noticed the blue patters scrawled on the skin of her hand. Then, moments later, the file opened, the contents visible on screen. But at the moment, he didn't care the file was opened, but rather what in the hell just happened.

Angel sat, looking at the screen seeming rather pleased with herself for what she had done.

Not knowing what to even say, he muttered a thank you, trying to put together what had just happened. Blue markings on her arm, left arm to be specific; which glow when she did... whatever the hell it was did. It all sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't put it together. He glances down at the girl who was now focused on the TV in front of them.  
Rhys accessed his ECHO Eye, scanning the ECHONET for anything similar or matching. It wasn't long until he hit what he was looking for. 

Angel, Handsome Jack's daughter, the child sitting beside him, was a Siren.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. You were right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack comes home to find Rhys and Angel exhausted from their day, followed by a little talk with his employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super fucking bad at writing chapter summaries, I'm so fucking sorry.  
> Again, a rather short one but I put a lot of work into it trying to get it just right. I feel like the end is a little weak but whatever.  
> It seemed a lot longer in office. I feel like shit that it's so short.

A few hours had passed and the shock hadn't left his system. Being in the same room as a Siren was something he never thought would happen. He was in the kitchen with a butter knife, lathering peanut butter on a piece of bread while Angel stood beside him, hands on the counter, peering over the edge to watch him. Pressing her cheek against the cold ledge, she speaks up.

“You aren't going to tell my dad, are you?”

Rhys looks down at her, meeting her eyes as she gazes up at him, cheek still against the counter. It was told that Sirens' were powerful, intimidating, terrifying women, but Angel had the purest blue and soft eyes, it betrayed everything he knew about Sirens. “Tell him what? That you're a Siren? I'm pretty sure he already knows.”

Responding with shaking her head, she stands on her tiptoes. “I'm not supposed to use my Phaseshift around other people...”

“Phaseshift? That's what it's called?” He puts the jellied and buttered slices together, putting the sandwich on a plate before handing it to the young girl. “Is it why all your other sitters, well.. left? Why aren't you supposed to use it?”  
It was admittedly difficult to keep himself relaxed around her, to not lead on he was honestly a bit freaked out. It's not as if it's her fult. She was born that way and he just had to get used to it.

The plate is removed from his hands by the girl as she nods. “Daddy says people won't understand.” Obviously. “He says there are bad people who will try to take me.” Angel sits herself on the couch, plate in her lap as she takes the food into her hands.

Taking his place beside her, the company man rests his arms on his knees, hunched over. He couldn't blame the other sitters for leaving at figuring it out; that she was a Siren, they had an air of mystery to them that was translated as intimidation. With having powers that weren't well understood, the few known in existence were powerful and domineering Vault Hunters. That alone gave the idea they are dangerous.

“How come you're not scared?” Angel looks up at him, mouth full of food.

Pursing his lips, he thinks for a moment before letting out a huff through his nose. “After working with your dad for so long, I've learned to expect the unexpected. I wasn't expecting you to be a... Siren, but it's also not something you could help I guess.”

That was enough for her, she didn't need a whole book on why he didn't book it out of the penthouse at the discovery. Angel put her attention on the TV, going back to eating.

  
  


-

 

 

Jack walks in through the front door letting out an exasperated sigh, slipping his jacket off letting it fall to the floor, his shoes following. “Angel, Rhysie, I'm back.” He rubs his eyes with one hand as he walks into the living room where he last saw the two. The sight that met his eyes wasn't exactly the one he was expecting.   
Rhys was on his back, head tilted back on the arm of the sofa asleep, childrens' book on his chest.   
Angel, also asleep, on her back as well with a coloring book in her lap, box of crayons on the coffee table beside her.   
The older man looked at the two of them for a moment before a slight smirk formed on his face. The two of them looked awfully comfy. Something about seeing the young, hot guy with an amazing ass who worked with him, so relaxed and natural with his daughter. Of course it wasn't in a weird way. Dare Jack say, Rhys almost looked natural with the girl. Shaking his head trying to knock out the overly sappy thoughts out of his head, Jack walks over to the couch, leaning against it. “Rhysie. Wake up, kitten.”

Jack was met with silence, Rhys' chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. Reaching a hand down, he nudges the man's face with the back of his hand. “Wake up, Rhys.” Yet again, silence fell on his ears causing him to nudge his face harder, making the young man jolt slightly.

Opening his eyes, Rhys frowns before sitting up slowly, rubbing his face. Glancing at Angel, he lets out a huff, resting his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up more. “Hope work wasn't too hectic.” Shifting slowly as to not wake the girl, he places his feet on the ground before getting up, reaching his arms up and stretching.

“Nothin' I couldn't handle. I've assigned a temporary PA for while you're gone so everything'll go smoothly.” Jack eyes Rhys' ass while he stretches, worrying his lip with his teeth before averting his eyes up to the man's face as he turns around to face him. “The kid do okay?”

  
“Yeah, she did fine. She's definitely her father's kid.” Grabbing his jacket with his cybernetic, Rhys readies to get going. “Should I come back same time tomorrow?”

Jack quirks his brow slightly as he stands up straight. “Yeah, same time. Where do you think you're goin' kiddo? You don't have to go just yet. It's only 9:30. Besides, I think Angel would like to say goodbye. She takes that shit seriously.”

Rhys hesitates for a moment, looking at Jack then to Angel before setting his jacket down. “I mean, if you want me to stay...”

He definitely wanted him to stay, though he would never admit it. “You drink cupcake?” Jack makes his way into the kitchen, Rhys following before. Getting into a cupboards, he pulls out two glasses of a bottle of liquor which Rhys could only guess was far out of his own price range.   
Jack glances back and Rhys and receives a nod, poring two glasses and handing one of to the younger male.

The company man mutters a thanks, taking the glass that was handed to him before taking a sip.

“So, What did you two do? You guys looked pretty worn out on the couch.” The CEO leans back against the counter, one hand placed firmly on the edge as the other holds the glass, bringing it up to his lips for a drink as he stares at Rhys. Normally, Jack would wait until Angel had gotten up and the sitter left to ask her, but with it being Rhys, he knew he could depend on the young man, knew that he would get the truth out of him, knowing he wasn't some fuck who would lie through their teeth about everything being great just so they could keep milking money from him.

“Nothing really..” This wasn't the first time Rhys had to explain himself to Jack, though this felt different than those times. “We watched movies, I read to her, she colored and drew for awhile. She watched me do some work...” And she hacked the file on his Comm.

A smile had worked its way onto the CEO's face as he listened. He hadn't expected things to go so well, though he had been hoping it would. Angel must not have used her Phaseshift, thank god. He knew Rhys could handle a lot, having seen him kill countless people in the office among other things, but he had no idea how he would handle knowing Angel was a Siren.

Rhys eyed the liquid in his glass, swirling it slightly. “And I see what you meant, about Angel. She really is gifted.”

Jack inhaled some of his drink, causing him to choke and start coughing slightly. “What?”

“You had told me she was gifted, and I'm agreeing with you.”

“Uh, yeah, she's great at drawing isn't she? A true gift. 8 year olds' usually can't draw worth shit.” The older man chanced his words with the last of his drink, grabbing the bottle and filling his glass again.

Rhys sighs softly, rolling his eyes slightly before finishing his own drink. “I'm talking about her being a Siren, Jack.” Part of him felt like shit even bringing it up to Jack. Angel didn't want her dad knowing she had used her Phaseshift, and while Rhys never promised he wouldn't say anything to the CEO about it, he still couldn't help but feel guilty.

The room was silent aside from the sound of Jack taking a drink from his glass. “How did you find out?” His voice had lost the warmth that it previously had, face more of a frown than his casual sneer.

The Company man couldn't help but notice this, causing a pang of adrenaline to rush through him. It was never good when Jack lost his sneer, it was the first step to a flurry of things that could go wrong. “The files you were able to steal from Tidiore that you sent me to hack.” Jack's frown deepened, eyes focused on no particular object. Rhys hesitated. Should he really be telling him? The last thing Rhys wanted was for Jack to be angry at Angel. “She was able to break it open, extract the files.”

The older male's eyes slowly made their way to meet Rhys' staring him down. Was he mad? No, Jack wasn't mad.. his face showed concern, threatening concern, but concern non the less. “And?”

“What do you mean 'And'?”

“That's obviously not where it ends, kiddo. What else fucking happened?” The tone in Jack's voice sent a chill down the other man's spine. His concern, anger, if that is what you want to call it wasn't towards Angel, but rather Rhys. If Jack had learned Rhys reacted poorly, he would be having to find himself another programmer doubling as an under the counter PA.

Rhys had to think for a moment, putting his words together in his head properly making sure as to not fuck up. But every moment his mouth was void of words, the furrow in the CEO's brow deepened. The cybernetic man was able to swallow past the knot in his throat, even more intimidated as Jack refilled the man's glass, eyes still set on him.  
“She went on watching TV, I finish my work, I made her lunch.”

Everything about Jack's face said 'bullshit'. His finger tapped his glass has he shifts his wait, eyes burning holes into the younger man. Was Rhys really that different from everyone else, that he would be able to handle her abilities? Was he really that desensitized from everything that happened in Jack's office, that it didn't phase him?

“I mean, yeah I was a bit freaked out, I mean, it's not every day you come across a Siren, especially on Helios.” His eyes shift to the entry way into the living room for a moment before looking over at Jack. “But she's just a kid... What kind of example would I be setting if I lost it over something she couldn't control? And honestly, she is your daughter after all. How could she be anything but amazing?” He chuckles nervously at the last bit, trying to lighten things even with the chance of it being a fruitless effort.

To the young man's surprise, the sneer of Jack's face came back, but looking more relieved than anything. The man's heart was pounding in his chest even though he would never admit it. Rhys' response only made Jack respect the kid more. Not only could he handle all the shit Jack threw his way and all the murders he'd seen, but he was able to handle finding out that his boss's daughter was a Siren, let alone that his boss had a child at all in a little less than two days. “Bravo kid, you took that like a real fuckin' champ.”   
Heaving a sigh, he runs his fingers through his hair, sicking it back slightly before emptying his glass for the final time.

Rhys could have dropped that very moment. The look Jack was giving him was making Rhys feel unnerved, terrified even. He was used to the man's anger, dealing with him when he was utterly pissed, blood thirst even. But never had he seen concern in the CEO's face, but knowing what was behind that concern made it all the more terrifying. It was clear Jack loved his daughter, and had no problem killing his closest employee for her. The fact of it left him feeling something. He couldn't exactly tell what it was, but it almost felt heartbreaking, it left Rhys admiring the man even more than he already did.  
The most powerful man in 6 galaxies, the man who had hundreds of millions of people fearing him, seemed to have the softest spot for his daughter. The cybernetic man would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to see more of how Jack interacted with Angel.

  
  


-

  
  


“Hey pumpkin...” The older male knelt down beside the couch, hand placed softly on the child shoulder as he shook her slightly.

Voicing a soft groan, Angel brings her hands up to her face, rubbing her eyes with her palms before pulling them away and opening her eyes. Without a single word, she reaches her arms out to him, hugging him around the neck as he leans into her, patting her back softly.

“Rhys is leaving cupcake.”

Sitting up, she gets off the couch, shuffling her way over to Rhys who was standing at the other end of the couch, wrapping her arms around his legs tightly. “You're coming back?” The young Siren looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

The look on Angel's face was heart breaking. Placing a metal hand on her head, Rhys nods and ruffles her hair. “I sure am. Same time as today.” He gives her a faint smile, patting her shoulder as she lets go and steps back, yawning a little.

Once Rhys had left, Jack sat on Angel's bed as she got into her pajamas, watching as she carefully picked out what she wanted to wear. When she was done, she sits beside him, bouncing on the bed slightly. “I take it you like him?” He glances at her , resting his chin in his hand as he glances at her. “Want him to stick around?”

Angel responds with a nod. “Hey doesn't put too much on my sandwiches.”

Jack continues to watch her. “And he didn't run.” He saw Angel tense up slightly at his words, nervously glancing at him. “I'm not mad, though normally I would be... Don't forget you still disobeyed me.” He watches Angel retreat into herself, bringing her knees up and hugging them, as she usually did when she was nervous or ashamed.   
Rolling his eyes, the single father wraps an arm around her, pulling her over to him. “Don't worry about it kiddo. You're alright. I plan on keeping him around.”

 


End file.
